Ini Bukan PDKT!
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Sesungguhnya ini hanya kumpulan sampah Draft PDKT! yang tidak minat dilanjutkan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story By: Razen.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, Shin Yoshida, & Naohito Miyoshi.**_

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Semi-Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Kaito x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Bahasa kasar, typo, AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N: Pelampiasan saking bencinya bau daging hari raya kemarin.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ini Bukan PDKT!**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"KAU BANGSAT! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Kaki-kaki langsing berlapis kain levis menendang-nendang, berupaya menyingkirkan dalang yang seenaknya mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Kaito memutar bola matanya, pusing dengan tingkah laku menyebalkan dan tak penurut dari Aster Phoenix.

"Ck, diamlah. Apa tidak bisa diam barang lima menit saja?" Kaito bergerak hingga menungging di atas Aster, dengan sedikit trik posisinya berada di tengah kaki Aster. Sebelah tangannya memegang botol kecil.

"GAH! BANGSAT! ANJING KAU, KAITO! MENYINGKIR DARIKU, BASTARD! FUCK!" Kalimat Aster semakin tidak karuan, membuat Kaito pusing memikirkan telinganya yang terancam tuli.

"ENYAHLAH KAU, KEPALA TINJA! ARGH! SIALAN! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU, BANGSAT!"

Melepaskan diri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau membunuh? Kaito tak ambil acuh, lantas melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Aster.

"JANGAN DIBUKA! BABI! SIALAN!" Wajah Aster gahar sekali, tak suka akan tindakan Kaito.

Botol kecil yang dipegang Kaito dibuka, tutupnya ditaruh agak jauh agar tidak terlempar oleh kegilaan Aster.

"SIALAN! JANGAN LAKU-Nhh ...!" Aster memejamkan matanya, bibir bawah digigit.

"Nah, diamlah dan jadi anak baik," tutur Kaito seraya mengoleskan balsem di permukaan tubuh area atas Aster yang sedikit lebam bekas terjatuh saat olahraga di sekolah.

"Tidak mauuuuuuu! Panas! Aku benci balsem!" Jerit Aster histeris dengan mata yang basah menahan panas dari balsem.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Ee ... Penjelasan singkat. Ini khusus untuk kumpulan Fic Bukan PDKT! Mengapa bukan? Karena!

 **Satu!** Prota utama tetap Aster Phoenix.

 **Dua!** Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalan cerita alami PDKT! di mana Aster menjadi tetangga keluarga Sakaki.

 **Tiga!** Terkadang saya akan muncul sebagai karakter SI tukang ganggu Aster Phoenix satu fic penuh.

 **Empat!** Karakter selain Aster nggak OOC seperti PDKT! Series, nggak playboy atau tukang modus atau tukang gombal atau pujangga, gitu.

 **Lima!** Sesungguhnya ini hanya kumpulan sampah Draft PDKT! yang tidak minat dilanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: M(Untuk bahasa kasar).**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Parody, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Self Insertion** _ **, OOC, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD,**_ **sumpah serapah.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Karena banyak kata-kata yang nggak bagus, makanya rating M. Ini bukan PDKT! Series meski karakter Aster mengambil dari PDKT! Series. Hanya fic iseng di kala saya frustasi terdampar di kampung nggak bisa unggah apa-apa, buka media sosial saja susahnya minta dibegal** _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ini Bukan PDKT!**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Coba tebak.

Kapan hari yang paling dinanti oleh anak-anak? Terutama anak-anak yang masih duduk di bangku SD. Apa lagi jika tak ada tugas menyusahkan yang diberikan guru untuk dikerjakan dengan baik di rumah pada buku tugas? Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas ..., tanpa basa-basi lagi, AKHIR PEKAN.

Siapa yang tidak tahu akhir pekan? Baik dari kalangan anak-anak hingga orang dewasa atau kalangan orang melarat hingga konglomerat, semuanya tahu. Hari yang paling dinanti.

Di mana anak-anak bisa bermain sepuasnya seharian. Menonton acara kartun favorit yang paling disukai. Tidur-tiduran seharian. Ada juga yang mengingatkan janji orangtua refreshing di taman ria.

Bagaimana dengan Aster?

Remaja yang baru menjalani hidup sebagai murid kelas dua Maiami High School tersebut lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan dengan membaca buku terbarunya.

Coba lihat. Alangkah asyiknya berbaring di atas sofa empuk, dipernyaman dengan AC yang segar, buku baru, dan segelas besar soda.

Aster menyamankan diri di atas sofa busa yang terlapis kulit lembut berwarna merah. Soda dan sepiring kukis diletakkan di atas meja.

Nah, persiapan selesai. Waktunya merilekskan diri setelah satu minggu penuh dipusingi kegiatan mengerjakan tugas harian sekolah dan rumus-rumus soal yang membingungkan.

Sampul dibuka. Halaman pertama hingga daftar dilewati. Begitu sampai pada halaman bertuliskan 'Prologue', barulah Aster berhenti. Huruf pertama mulai dibac—

"AS-TAAAAAAAAN~~!"

BAM!

Dengan tega buku ditutup kembali dan dilempar memutar ala bola basket. Mendarat mulus dan sangat keras di wajah seorang makhluk yang tidak diketahui benar-benar manusia atau tidak.

Aster sewot. Hari penuh ketenangan yang dinantinya hancur seketika oleh kedatangan makhluk dekil nan paling menyebalkan melebihi anak tetangga dan sepupu anak tetangga. Kenapa dewa suka sekali membuat hidupnya tak pernah tenang? Cukup sudah dengan kehadiran anak tetangga, tak disangka ada yang otaknya bak kukang disemprot minyak zaitun.

Remaja berambut perak bangun dari posisinya, beralih duduk bersandar sambil menyilangkan kaki, kedua tangan juga dilipat di depan dada. Jengkel setengah mati.

"Aduh ..., As-taaaan! Teganya dirimu, wahai rembulan cahaya hatiku!"

Nah, mulai berkicau. Aster menutup kuping baik-baik. Kicauan bak itik dilindes tidak baik didengarkan, bisa menimbulkan dengungan asing yang sama sekali tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya.

"As-taaan~ chayank~ gujigujigu~~"

Siapa pun yang membaca, maaf sudah membuat Anda jijik setengah mati. Mohon jangan muntah sekarang karena masih ada lanjutannya.

Aster merengut jijik.

"Ngapain kamu kemari?" tanya Aster sinis. Benci sekali pada makhluk yang kini asyik ber- _fuwa-fuwa_ mengusap wajahnya pada helaian rambut Aster.

"Salahkah~? Putri manis penuh pesona di depan mata, tak rela diri ini mengabaikan."

Jangan menyebutnya pujangga. Aster mendadak mual.

"Waras, kamu?" Mata Aster menyipit melirik sosok di belakangnya yang terhalang sofa.

Jemari kiri bercorak tato henna memagut dagu Aster, ditoleh ke samping. Membuat sepasang manik biru berhadapan langsung dengan kelereng coklat susu kembar. Senyuman sinis menghina terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Juwita permata hatiku, apakah diriku ini memang terlihat waras di matamu?"

PLAK!

Tamparan menjadi sahutan.

"As-tan tegaaaaa~!" Yang ditampar meraung bak bayi yang kehilangan dot kesayangannya.

"Enyahlah dari rumahku, Keparat ..."

"Nggak mau. Enak di sini ..." Penolakan terang-terangan, seolah tidak jera setelah mendapat lemparan dan tamparan maut Aster.

Siapa, sih, orang ini?

"Oh, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Razen, yang punya dan yang suka bikin Fic PDKT! Series. Ini cuma fic curhatan karena saya kangen sama Aster, namun tidak bisa nonton episode baru karena signal NIHIL di kampung. Kerjaan saya di sini mengganggu karakter YGO terimut dari sudut pandang saya." Sosok figur tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

Aster menatapnya aneh. "Ngomong sama siapa, kamu?"

"Sama pembaca. Ngomong-ngomong, As-tan juwitaku, Honey, apa karakter lain seperti Om mau dimunculkan?" tanya sang Kreator, panggil saja Razen.

Wajah Aster memerah. "T-tidak mau!"

Razen yang duduk bersila di lantai tampak kecewa. "Yah, mengapa, Manis? Sayang sekali, rezeki ditolak."

"Rezeki apanya?! Pulang sana!" Usir Aster sembari menunjuk ke pintu keluar.

Razen menggeleng. "Baru mau kalau kamu nyium pipiku."

Ada gitu Author edan yang semenyebalkan ini?

"Sampai mati pun tidak ...," tolak Aster mendesis.

Alis Razen terangkat, gerak gesit membuatnya kilat merangkul bahu Aster dan mencolek dagunya. "Jangan sewot dong~ senyum gitu buat Mas~" goda Razen seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Aster.

BUK! PLAK! DUAK!

"Ukyaaaah~"

Tinju, tampar, dan tendangan pun tak mempan. Malah bertingkah gemas menggelundung di lantai berlapis karpet. Aster makin jengkel sendiri akan kelakuan orang tak waras yang nyasar di rumahnya ini.

Namanya Razen, singkatnya Zen. Tak sudi dipanggil Neng, sukanya Mas. Tubuhnya betina, dalemnya kukang campur teripang, beranak ayam. Rambutnya ikal panjang selutut, tak pernah disisir, selalu dijepit dengan jepit rambut. Kantung matanya tebal, menghitam bak panda. Suka pakai headband. Tangan kiri putih pakai gelang permata pink manis dan tato henna. Tangan kanan coklat, pakai _wristband_ biru. Tak pernah pakai baju lain selain piyama tidur. Mukanya teflon tapi bloon. Susah jera. Maso pada yang disukai, terutama uke kejam. Tukang gombal. Suka menyeringai jahil. Jelmaan burung hantu. Kerjaan tidak pernah jelas. Blak-blakan dan tidak tahu diri. Kata orang awam pendiam, kata orang dekat idiotdafuq. Intinya, tidak diketahui.

Aster sangat sedih nasibnya begitu buruk.

"As-tan kok tega, siiiih? Mas salah apa sama kamu?" Bahkan memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Mas'.

"Memang. Baru tahu?" tantang Aster, bersidekap.

"Bhuuu~!" Razen menggembungkan pipi bak bebek. "Mas laporin Om Tetangga, loh!" Ancam Razen.

"H-heh! Terserah!" Aster membuang muka dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sudut bibir Razen terangkat. "Aduh, pujaan hatiku sayang. Orang bilang kalau uke kata 'tidak' dengan muka merah, berarti mau," ledek Razen. Bersila di lantai lagi.

Aster beralih berkacak pinggang. "Enak saja! Itu pasti gosip ngawur!"

Alis Razen menukik tanpa menghilangkan cengiran usilnya. "Kamu, ya. Tak jujur."

"Aku jujur!" Sanggah Aster.

"Jangan masang muka manyun, dong. Kamu jadi makin menggemaskan," protes Razen.

"Aku PERKASA!" Potong Aster.

"Perkasa pun posisi kamu tetap uke, Manisku," timpal makhluk tidak jelas tersebut.

Pening melanda kepala Aster. "Bocah menyebalkan ..."

"Aku lebih tua dari kamu. Nurut dong sama yang tua~ yang sopan gitu ceritanya~" Razen melambaikan tangannya asal-asalan di udara.

"Tidak mau." Tolak remaja tersebut. "Aku hanya menurut pada orang yang otaknya masih bisa dibilang waras." Teguhnya mantap.

Bagai menguarkan aura kerlap-kerlip. Razen sekali lagi terpesona.

"OOOOOH~! BIDADARI BERMATA BIRUKUUUU~! UNYUUUU~! DATANGLAH PADA MAS~!"

DEBAM!

Tendangan menghantam berlapis bantal di wajah Razen.

"Menjauh dariku, Bangsat!"

"Duh, chayank~ Embun pagiku~ udah Mas kata, jangan manyun. Senyum dong, chuuu~" Entah bagaimana Razen bisa berkelit memeluk leher Aster dan mencolek dagunya lagi.

Tangan Aster refleks mendorong. "ENYAHLAH KAU! KUKANG JAHANAM!"

"UKIIIIH~! UKYAAAH~!"

"Cih ...! Dasar Masokis!" Aster sebal sekali karena siksaan fisik tak berlaku bagi makhluk macam ini.

"Idih~ As-tan, ih. Jahat, ih, sama Mas~" Sang Kreator bertingkah bak wanita muda anak tiri tersakiti, sok menghapus air mata bohongan di sisi wajah.

Bahu Aster merosot lemas, lelah sendiri menghadapi orang gila tak berkepentingan apa-apa di rumahnya selain mengganggunya. Mengapa makhluk sial ini gampang sekali membuat Aster tergerak sendiri meladeninya?

"Oh, ada apa, Sayang? Lelah?" tanya Razen disertai mata datar dengan cengiran halus di bawahnya.

"... Pandangan macam apa itu ...?" Aster makin jijik dan semakin gatal ingin menandang wajah menyebalkan itu—lagi.

"Aduh~ chayankuuuu~ manisku~ cintaku~ pujaan hatiku~ malaikat biruku~ salah apa, sih, Mas sama kamuh~? Chuuu~"

Sepasang telapak tangan mendorong tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. "Menjauh sana!"

"Ew~? Mengapa~? Dikau enak dipeluk~" tukas Razen tak acuh, tetap setia bergelayut manja pada tubuh Aster.

"Mati sana ke tengah hutan!" Hardik Aster kesal bukan kepalang.

"Noooooo! Tidak mauuuu! Hutan tak ada signal! Menderita saya!" Razen menolak histeris.

Aster menyeringai. "Oya? Sini, kutambah penderitaanmu. Biar makin masokis, maksimal penuh."

"OOOOOOOM~~! AS-TAN MINTA KEPALANYA DIELUS~!"

"APA?! ENAK SAJA! BOHONG BESAR!" Tangan mengambil beragam benda dan melemparinya ke tamu tak diundang.

"UKIIIIIH~~~!"Seolah tak merasa bersalah. Razen kabur ke sekeliling ruangan bak kukang.

"Demi Osiris ..., kenapa nasibku saat akhir pekan seburuk ini ...? keluh Aster frustasi, lelah terduduk di sofa.

"Hohohoho~ dikau menolak saya~ makin saya ganggu~" celetuk Razen yang entah sejak kapan duduk di atas sandaran sofa.

"Kenapa aku yang jadi incaranmu?" Protes anak asuh Bapak DD tersebut.

"Maaf sekali, pujaan hatiku." Razen melompat turun, jongkok di depan Aster dan mengangkat dagunya. "Kamulah yang kuinginkan untuk saat ini, Sayang."

DUAK!

Satu lagi tendangan dilancarkan. Razen tak menghindar, malah memeluk kaki Aster sepenuh hati. Penuh lope-lope di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Ayah ... Mengapa anakmu ditinggal sendiri ...? Salah apa anakmu sampai kedapetan tamu rese seperti ini?"

"Mas cuma isi ulang energi, kok~ 'kan, Mas udah bilang bakal pulang kalau kamu nyium pipi Mas~" cetus Razen, mengelus pipinya di paha mulus Aster yang hanya dibalut celana pendek.

"Isi ulang tenaga?"

"Capek habis fic roman picisan kamu sama para seme."

"... Bakar semuanya ...," ucap Aster tak senonoh.

"File, As-tan, File," ralat Razen.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maksudku dibakar sekalian benda yang dipakai menyimpannya," lanjut Aster memperjelas.

"NO! TIDAK! JANGAN! KUMPULAN PICT MOE SETO YANG SEKSI SAMPAI DIPERKOSA ISONO DAN BERPOSE MANIS BAK MODEL GIMANA?! LALU KOLEKSI DOUJINSHI SETO UKE MOE GENDER BENDER YANG IMUT BIN MEMESONA CETAR MEMBAHANA JUGA MEST DISAYANG! KUMPULAN DRAFT PDKT! AS-TAN KESAYANGAN PUN SAMA! POKOKNYA TIDAK!"

"... Kuambilkan bensin ..."

"Tidak~ As-tan~ fic PDKT! tidak bisa dilanjut nanti~" tolak Razen.

Author minta ditempeleng.

Slurp!

Mata Aster membelalak.

"Oke~ Mas sudah dapat jatah~ makasih, Sayang~ ditunggu gagasan lain dari kamu untuk kelanjutan PDKT! Series, ya, Manisku~" Razen mendadak keluar ruang tengah.

"ANJ*NK! KEMARI KAU, AUTHOR BANGSAT! BEEEEP!"

"UKIIIIIIH~!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
